SpiderMan Search Sanity 2: Losing Faith
by Brooklynnx
Summary: A sequel to SpiderMan: Search for Sanity. ITS FINISHED! FINALLY! Okay, R&R PLZ! Rated mostly for language and not so much for violence. Please R&R...COMPLETED
1. Gotcha again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man or any of its characters. 'Nuff said.

The rain came. First, a slight drizzle. The mysterious man ceased this warning and hid underneath a balcony. Sure enough, it down poured seconds later. He sighed. Maybe this was telling him to go home and put the tights away, but he didn't listen. He lived being out at night. When no one could see him. And it was only he and the lights and the sounds and the bad guys.

Its obvious to who this is, isn't it? I mean, there are a lot of super heroes out there, sure. But let me give you a clue as to which one this man is. Does the term friendly neighborhood super hero mean anything to you? No, I suppose not. It doesn't mean anything to anyone at all anymore. Not since he had searched for his sanity, and tried to make the people of this city see him for what he really was. But, even he had forgotten what that something had been.

It all started with Doctor Octavious. Is it wrong to describe him as a monster? No, not at all. He had ambushed Spider-Man when he weak and in pain. He brought Spider-Man's most dangerous foes all against him at once. Spider-Man almost died that night. But his sprit had remained. And that was what mattered in the end. And though he had had help from the Fantastic Four, it was he who ended the madness. But for how long?

Spider-Man had just ended that battle. Venom. Doc Ock. Green Goblin. These images flashed before his eyes. He had left Mary Jane at home to clear his head. Some good that did him. All he thought about was the Green Goblin. Though that monster died a few hours ago, Spider-Man knew he was alive. And he was watching him. And he was breaking him down. Spider-Man hadn't felt this low in a while. Well, that might be a lie. But he stopped keeping track a few months ago.

He stood up and peered over the surrounding buildings. He had once thought his fate was to help others and to become a hero, and to use his great power responsibly. But, his destiny wasn't clear anymore. All the darkness he'd faced had consumed him. He felt like his entire body was numb, and that his feet were super-glued to the rooftop he'd been sulking on. Spider-Man laughed at himself. That's what he did lately. Felt sorry for himself and thought about how miserable his life was. That was no way for a super hero to act. Well, he questioned if he even was a super hero anymore. People didn't see him as one.

Maybe he'd crawl into bed and watch re-runs of Seinfeld while eating a gallon of ice cream. Nah, if he did, he wouldn't fit into his costume anymore. Instead, he decided to visit Johnny Storm. He didn't know why he even would go talk to that flame brain, but sitting alone on a rooftop with rain pounding on you like a drum wasn't much better.

As he swung off into the night, his spine chilled. He got goose bumps all over. He heard that laugh. That evil laugh. "Goblin." He breathed. "GOBLIN!" Spider-Man hurried over to the site he saw the silhouette of the Green Goblin. That evil monster. But no one was there. It was deserted. Spider-Man hit himself in the head. "Oy vey." He moaned. At first, he was searching for his sanity. Now he was losing it.

Spider-Man coughed. The goose bumps weren't fading away. He was getting sick. Wonderful. Just what he needed. Maybe now he'd get the chicken pox or something to top it all off. He wished he would get them. He needed a break from all this. And what better way to do it than to lie in bed watching re-runs of Seinfeld, eating a large container of ice-cream with little red dots that itch so bed that they could drive you insane, if you weren't insane already.

Spider-Man crawled through the window of his apartment, blowing of the Fantastic Four. He wanted to sit side-by-side with the woman he loved, drinking hot cocoa and watching re-runs of Seinfeld. "Lucy, I'm home!" He said as he threw the mask off. There was no answer. "Lucy?" He said, searching the house. Once he went into the bedroom, he spotted an envelope on the pillow. He sliced it open and read the message inside. He dropped the paper. His jaw opened so wide a plane could land in it. He had been right. The message said one word, written in green. "Gotcha."


	2. Taking Charge

Spider-Man didn't know how to react. He just stood there, looking really, really stupid. But it wasn't the look of dumbness on his face. It was Shock at first, not actually letting the reality of the situation sink in. But then it did, followed by fear that hit him like a ton of bricks. Literally. His spider-sense went nuts, and he couldn't understand where the danger was coming from. Then, the apartment shook. He thought only one thing. Bomb.

Spider-Man leaped out of the room, hopped over the couch as he snatched his mask, and slammed through the window. He was chased by a small, but impacting, boom. Bomb, he thought. Why is it always bombs? The hero could only watch as his home went up in flames. But he didn't care about that. He cared about one thing. Mary Jane.

His head spun. All he wanted to do was find the Goblin and kick the living crap out of him. But he knew that wasn't rational. And this was too personal to handle alone. But he didn't want to look weak and ask other super heroes for help. For the first time in a while, Spider-Man didn't know if he could do this.

He sat up on top of the Daily Bugle offices, thinking about plans and tactics, strategies and martial arts techniques. Once he had the Goblin in his reach… But Spider-Man wasn't alone for a while. The Human Torch accompanied him a few minutes later. The show-offy Johnny Storm knew something was up.

"Uh…Spider-Dude? What the hell are you doing here? Jameson hates you!" He yelled, hovering before Spider-Man. "Thanks for reminding me." Spider-Man sighed. Johnny sat next to him on the rooftop. "Spidey, what's up?" Spider-Man hesitated on telling Johnny. He didn't like it that he knew his identity already. But he realized he didn't have much of a choice.

"It's Mary Jane, Johnny." He said sincerely. Johnny chuckled. "Girl trouble, huh?" "I wish it were that easy," He replied, shaking his head. "Mary Jane's been kidnapped." Johnny's eyes widened. "By who?" Spider-Man looked into Johnny's eyes, as Johnny stared awkwardly. "Goblin."

Johnny stood up, trying to get rid of his 'oh-my-fucking-god' look. "He's dead! He's dead, man! Dead! He died _tonight_!" "Apparently not." "Dude! How many times can one guy die?" Spider-Man stood, also, pointing a finger at his 'friend'. "This is serious, Storm! He's got Mary Jane! And I'm too…it's too personal for me to handle on my own. I want to, Johnny, but this is M.J. And If I screw up, it's the end for her." Spider-Man felt so idiotic. Super heroes don't ask for help! But Spider-Man didn't care. If Mary Jane died, he wouldn't know _how_ to kill himself. Johnny put his hand on Spider-Man's shoulder. "You can do anything, Web head. You're the amazing Spider-Man! You don't mess up!" Spider-Man turned his head. "That's what I thought. But then Gwen died."

Johnny froze. Gwen Stacy. Her death: legendary. She was also killed by the Green Goblin. Johnny understood why Spider-Man was insecure about this. Gwen was his one, true love. His soul mate. And she died right in front of his eyes. Johnny always wondered how the Web-slinger could continue to wear the mask. Probably for this moment. To get revenge one final time.

"Hey, buddy, we're here for you." Johnny said openly. Spider-Man sighed. He couldn't express how relived he felt. The Goblin was a monster, one that never stopped. No matter how hard you've already fallen, he'll keep fighting until you've suffered more than anyone has ever dreamed.

"Thanks, Johnny. I'm glad to know I can count on someone." He said, half-depressed. Johnny pretended to be angry. "Someone? Your not alone, Spider-Man. You just cut yourself off from everyone else." Spider-Man considered this. He never really talked with other super heroes. Or anyone, for that matter. AS the Human Torch flew around the 'D' in the 'Daily' part of the large neon sign, Spider-Man protested, "Johnny, you know the reason for that! I'm public enemy number one!" Johnny agreed. It want as easy for Spider-Man as it was for him. "Alright, Wall crawler. If you need the FF, call the hotline. You do have the number, right?" "Phff! Duh! You guys throw the coolest parties!" Johnny laughed. Spidey'd made a joke. He was feeling better. And with that the Wall crawler was left alone. But not completely.

Spider-Man thought, then understood what he had to do. He had to show the Green Goblin that he wasn't afraid, and send a message to him that proves his bravery. And there was only one place that he could do that. And he was on its rooftop. And it was owned by a man that may loath Spider-Man more than most of the super-villains he'd fought. The Daily Bugle newsroom. Super.

Spider-Man crawled into the nearest open window his eyes could spot, and crawled through it. It was a good thing Peter worked there, or he would've gotten lost within a minute. Newsroom…newsroom…

He entered the newsroom that had the really big sign over it (Spider-Man had only passed this sign five or six times). Perfect! J. Jonah Jameson, publisher of the Daily Bugle, was in the middle of a broadcast. Spider-Man sneaked over to the director behind one of the cameras. "Listen, boso. If you don't let me on, I'll break every bone in your body, then web 'em on the far corners of the earth." Jameson was _dragged_, and I stress the word _dragged_, off the set. Spider-Man made a marvelous appearance from a web line, than began.

"This message is to the Green Goblin. Goblin, I know you have a hostage, and I'm willing to cooperate if it means no harm for her. If its money you want, I'm sure the Daily Bugle will be _happy_ to pay," He stated, threatening every employee there with an evil stare. "Anyway, if you do not want money, and this is all about me, then bring it on. Contact the Daily Bugle offices within one hour, or be ready to get your fucking ass kicked to Jersey!" Spider-Man felt so alive! He wondered if he'd get more respect by pushing people around and being censored on television!

"What the hell are _you_ doing here, and on _my_ news station?" J. Jonah Jameson yelled. "Saving someone's life, you stupid idiot!" Spider-Man said as he hurried near a security guard in awe. "I'm staying here. Knowing the Goblin, he'll contact--"

Then the phone rang.


	3. The clue

Everyone looked at each other, now knowing what to do. Even Jameson had shut up. Spider-Man sighed and nodded. He reached for the phone, hand slightly shaking, and put it to his ear. "H-hello?" That laughter pierced him through the phone. Spider-Man wanted to scream 'I god damn fucking hate you, you bastard!' But instead, he remained calm. Mary Jane, he thought. Mary Jane.

"Goblin. Where's the hostage?" Spider-Man ordered. "Ah, ah, ah, Spider-Man! I don't know if I want to get rid of her just yet. She's so beautiful, and--" "Shut your fucking mouth! Now, you tell me where to get the hostage, and I'll bring you the cash! No tricks or anything, got it?" Spider-Man awaited the arrival of the Green Goblin's answer. He was thinking. Good.

"Now, why do you get to make the rules, Spider? I thought it'd be better to play hide-and-seek!" "No, Goblin! I'm tired of your games! What do you want?" Spider-Man yelled. "I want you to perish, duh." Goblin said coolly. Spider-Man rolled his eyes. "Goblin, where is she." "Alright, alright, I'll tell you." Spider-Man leaned over the phone. "Well?" There was a long silence. "Gotcha!"

Spider-Man slammed the phone back into its holster, and flung papers off the desk. "Damn it!" He screamed. "Uh…Spider-Man? Y-you okay?" Jameson asked, losing his hotheaded act from fear. "No, duh! The Goblin has a hostage, moron! Did you even listen?" "Well, what did the Goblin say?" The police officer asked, still in awe. "Gotcha." Spider-Man shivered at the word. "Gotcha?" "Its an old thing he does to me. Long Story." Jameson rushed into the huddle. "Spider-Man, what if 'Gotcha' _is_ the answer?" "How? You ever hear of Gotcha place or Gotcha Park?" Jameson shook his head. "No, but what if you re-assemble the words? That would be like Green Goblin's giving you--" "A clue!" Spider-Man interjected. "But what the hell can you make out of 'Gotcha'?"

Everyone thought, making up ideas and phrases. Spider-Man was even stumped by this clue. It wasn't long, though, before a police force to arrive. Spider-Man peered at Jameson. That asshole had made the call! He knew it! "Spider-Man, what are you doing here?" A chief said. "Listen, The Green Goblin has a hostage. The clue he gave us as her whereabouts doesn't make sense, se we're trying to figure out a place you can make with letters from 'Gotcha'. The chief thought. "What of its not a place?" Everyone thought about that. What if 'gotcha' was the name of something, like a product or a music band?

"Run a search for that word in New York." The chief ordered. "As for you, Spider-Man, hijacking a news camera? Breaking and entering? And--" "Sorry, chief. I don't have time right now." He snapped, running over to a vacant computer. Gotcha…gotcha… there weren't many matches. Then Spider-Man tried Mary Jane's name in the computer. What if the word had a connection to her? Sure enough, Mary Jane had been an extra for the movie_ Gotcha _in 1985! It's was about paintball or something stupid like that. That had to be it!

Spider-Man stopped from getting out of his seat. If the others knew he had a relationship with Mary Jane, his secret was done for. Instead, he closed down the search engine, shut down the computer, and hurried out the window as he shut it behind him. This is when I need the Fantastic Four, he thought. All their technology and information sure would help on finding where _Gotcha _was filmed…hrm…1985… I don't think I've seen that one.

Spider-Man didn't bother calling the FF. Instead, he crawled up to the highest room and spied on the Fantastic Four on the ceiling. Mr. Fantastic was thinking. Always thinking. His mind popped off ideas like corn in a microwave. That was superb. Spider-Man thought about Mr. Fanatic, and how he could help. I need a smart guy, not that I'm not smart. Mr. Fantastic was smarter…no, no. Mr. Fantastic has more experience! Okay, I'm just gonna stop talking to myself.

"Yo, Mr. F?" Spider-Man hollered. He looked up. Spider-Man fell from the ceiling and landed on the ground with ease. That was hard, too, 'cause that was one high ceiling. "I thought I'd drop in and--" "Give it a rest. Johnny told us already." He was interrupted. Spider-Man spun around to see the loveable, blue-eyed Thing! "He-he told you?" "Spider-Man, we'll help you find Mary Jane." Spider-Man smacked himself in the head. He forgot that the entire Fantastic Four knew his secret identity.

Johnny Storm and Sue Storm, aka Invisible Woman, joined them shortly. Johnny explained to Spider-Man that they had already started working on the Green Goblin's whereabouts. "I think I've found it." Spider-Man told them. "When Greeny said he'd tell me where he had M.J., he told me 'gotcha'," Everyone stared at him. They knew the meaning of that word. "I know, I know. So, at first I thought he had blown me off, and then I realized it was a clue. With a little research, I found out that Mary Jane had a small role in the film _Gotcha_, made in 1985." "Astonishing! So you think he may be on the set of the movie?" Mr. Fantastic asked. "Yeah, pretty much. But it had to be filmed somewhere in the city, unless Goblin moved to California." Mr. Fantastic typed in some numbers and letters, clicked the mouse a whole lot of times, and then smiled. "Mary Jane is in an old broadcasting studio. Where a scene from _Gotcha_ is filmed. Let's get a move on."

**An old warehouse near the docks…**

The Green Goblin couldn't help but smile. I mean it. He couldn't stop. Mary Jane was still unconscious. She was dangling from the ceiling, with one part of the rope latched firmly onto a pylon, and the other end wrapped tightly around her wrists. "It's good to be da king!" He stated from an old Mel Brooks movie. Ah, good times, good times.

The Green Goblin hoped Spider-Man had figured out his clue. After all, it was his wife's work. But if he had figured it out, he wouldn't come here right away. He'd got to the building next to it, where it was filmed. If Spider-Man looked, he'd see the big, green graffiti that read "GOTCHA!" on the building the Green Goblin was in now. If he didn't, there'd be a little surprise for him in the broadcasting studio.

The Green Goblin was a little shocked to see Spider-Man on the news, and how he acted on the other end of the phone. Spider-Man was angry. I mean, really, really, angry. Good.

And then, the Goblin waited.


	4. The Green Goblin doesn’t only watch

Spider-Man boarded the Fantasti-Car with the team. He thought it was so cool how it hovered in the air, but he'd never actually say that. "Mr. F, how long until we get there?" "Not long, son, just sit tight." Spider-Man wanted to punch him. Son? Who ever called people that these days? He probably thinks he's so cool, head of the FF. But Spider-Man calmed down. These people were his friends. And he didn't think that of Mr. Fantastic. He was just involved in some serious emotional stress. If you could imagine. Spider-Man looked out of an imaginary window. The city really was beautiful if you hadn't seen it the way he had. Full of monsters death, and suicidal events. Wow. That was depressing.

Spider-Man shook off his thoughts and pretended he was watching re-runs of Seinfeld in bed with a huge dish of ice cream. But, the space next to him was empty. "Please be okay, Mary Jane." He said under his breath. The Thing placed a massive hand on Spider-Man's shoulders. For once, the Thing had seen Spider-Man not as an annoying, show-offy super hero, but as a human being in pain. " It's not over 'till 'yar under ground. And it ain't before it's too late." He told Spider-Man, which was a line from a Green Day song he'd heard a while back. Spider-Man sighed. He didn't say anything, only thought of another line in that same song. Where will we all go when it's too late? Spider-Man looked up at the Thing after a moment of silence, and said, "Then I hope M.J.'s not in the subway." Thing chuckled. Underground. Subway. Ha, he got it.

Soon the hover-car landed in front of their destination. Boy, that place was run down. Spider-Man hopped out and looked around the place. Very creepy. "Alright troops, move out." Mr. Fantastic said. Sue Storm turned invisible and walked into the building first. She came out to say that the coast was clear. The Human Torch went in first. That place was pitch black, so he snapped to create a small fire to lighten the way. The Thing bent down to get through the door. Spider-Man went in next. His spider-sense went off as soon as he set foot on the wood floor. Mr. Fantastic noticed his hesitation. "Everything okay, son?" "I'm not sure, daddy-o." Spider-Man expected his spider-sense to lighten up, but it didn't. Not one bit. It got worse and worse and worse.

Finally, after a long walk, Johnny saw Mary Jane tied up, her back facing them, to a pole that held up the roof. "Spidey! Its her!" Spider-Man leaped over the rest of them and hurried over to his girl. "M.J.! Oh thank god!" As he ran around to see if she was awake, he shot backwards. It was a dummy! A doll! Which means…"Run! Get the hell out! It's a trap!"

As Spider-Man ran for the door, he dove into the others to knock them back. They flew through the door, but Spider-Man didn't. The building collapsed. Spider-Man knew why his spider-sense had gone mad. And the building fell on top of him. Spider-Man could feel the bricks pound down on him. He was head.

The warehouse next door… 

The Green Goblin watched from a window as the building fell down before his eyes. "So sorry, old friend. Looks like you weren't quick enough." He laughed to himself. "No! You monster!" Mary Jane was awake now. She didn't care about hovering from a rope. She cared about Peter. "Ah, so glad you could join us," He laughed, turning from the window. "Did you see it? Spider-Man's demise? Another one of my brilliant ideas to be rid of him. I wish he would suffer more." "Your crazy! Just fucking crazy! He's not dead! Super heroes don't die!" The Goblin waved a finger at her. "Never underestimate the power of the dark side." "Okay, Darth Vader. Now let me go." Mary Jane yelled, shaking her hands, moving the rope. The Goblin just walked past her. He'd leave her there, maybe. Or maybe not.

… **The Falling Warehouse…**

The Fantastic Four could only watch as the debris fell on top of their friend. Johnny started burning the mess. The Thing joined him, but Invisible Woman and Mr. Fantastic new that he was as good as dead. "Johnny…Ben…listen." Sue said to them. Johnny put down his rock. "Shut up, Sue! Spider-Man's been there for me! We-we can't just leave him like this! He needs our help!" "Johnny, we all loved the wall crawler. He was like a--" "Shut up! When we first started out, I was almost killed by the Sinister Six (in Spiderman search for sanity one). But Spider-Man never left my side, even when we are in the Daily Bugle, he wouldn't do anything to harm me. And now you're saying I should just leave him? No. He's saved my life. Now I'm gonna do the same."

Mr. Fantastic stood up. He walked over and started moving the debris. The Thing continued, as did Johnny. Sue stood up, too. She moved the rocks using her powers and force fields. "We're coming, Spidey!" The Human Torch screamed. "Hold on!" There was no answer. He didn't expect one.

After several minutes. Johnny saw the hood of what looked like of dome made of webbing. "Spidey? Spidey?" Johnny called, a pinch of hope in his voice. "Toorcchhh?" Was the answer. It was him! And it sounded like he was in pain. "Hold on, Webs! We're comin!" Everyone frantically moved rocks and the debris, until the web dome was all that was there. "Spidey, its alright. The rocks are cleared." "Super. See if someone can smash this thing open. It's a one-way deal." The Thing took his huge fist and smashed it through the little hut, just missing Spider-Man's head. Spider-Man climbed out with some help, shaking. He had been able to make the shield for himself while rocks were pounding down on him. Plus. The lack of oxygen in that dome was torture enough. Good thing he wasn't an asthmatic.

Johnny wrapped his arms around him. "I thought you were dead!" He cried. "So did I," Spider-Man said. "Aw, god, I think I broke half of the bones in my body." "That's a distinct possibility." The Thing laughed, hugging him, too. Doc Ock's tentacles hadn't squeezed Spider-Man that hard! "Okay, now I broke every bone in my body, thanks Ben."

…**The Warehouse next door…**

The Green Goblin just watched as Spider-Man regained full consciousness. His jaw dropped lower than…well… there was no comparison. It just wasn't fair. He had won _fair_ and square. The Green Goblin could only watch as his greatest foe recuperated. But, he was the Green Goblin. And the Green Goblin doesn't only watch.


	5. Police and Paramedic Enemy Number One

Spider-Man stood up, dizzier than the time he puked on the Cyclone at Coney Island. (Hey, he'd had four chili cheese dogs before). "So, waddidimiss?" Johnny sighed, "Even after a near-death experience, your still the same old Spidey." "That's my name, don't wear it out!" "That's a good sign," The Thing whispered to Mr. Fantastic. "He's still annoying."

"Spider-Man, I propose that we get you some medical attention." Spider-Man shook his head. "Sorry, Reeds. But M.J.'s still missing." Just then, a green figure flew above them. Before anyone could be sure as to what it was, a bundle of bombs fell onto the pier. Within a second, they exploded.

Spider-Man, Thing, Johnny and all the rest were consumed into the water. The confusion and chaos made matters worse than they really were. Spider-Man started swimming upwards, air slipping from his lungs quickly. But the falling wood from the pier made it difficult to reach the surface. Finally, Spider-Man had to punch through. He'd been buried by debris once today. He'd like to keep it that way.

Spider-Man crawled weakly to the shore. He couldn't find one member of the Fantastic Four. He was sure they were okay. But what about Johnny? He had firepowers, and, last time he checked, fire and water were worst enemies. But being a worrywart was the least of his problems. The authorities were underway, and he barely had enough energy to stand up! Oh boy.

Spider-Man could just lie there. He looked at himself. His costume was all torn up. Super-de-dooper! Oh great. I'm talking like Barney! Can I get any lower? Boy, now I'm talking to myself! Shut up! What? Oh, stop it! Jesus!

The cops surrounded Spider-Man within five minutes, informing him that he was under arrest. Super. Spider-Man had to act his way out of this one. He lifted a finger, and then slowly got up. He looked around and said, "Medic." Then he fell back down.

Spider-Man pretended to be unconscious as they carried him into an ambulance. They covered his cuts up and cleaned them. That felt nice. It stung a lot, but it felt nice. Once Spider-Man was all-well, a paramedic went to un-cover his face. Spider-Man grabbed the hand near his mask. "That wouldn't be nice, would it?" He flung the man forward by his wrist out of the open ambulance door. Spider-Man knew he had hurt the man. But he didn't care. The love of his life was missing. He got out of the car, with all eyes on him, and dusted his hands together. "Now," He announced to all of the awe-stricken officers and paramedics. "I need to speak to the head cops. NOW!" They could tell when he's angry. And when a guy that can drop kick you a mile is angry, you give him what he wants. Even if he's public enemy number one.

A police chief came over to him, along with some of his best officers. "Y-yes, Mr. Man?" Ooh, Spider-Man thought. They're calling me 'mister'. "Chief." Spider-Man greeted. "What is all this, Spider-Man? Throwing workers out of cars, yelling at my men? Not your style, I daresay." "Daresay? Daresay! Shut your trap, copper! All this time you've been after me, and you cant see what the 'f is going on here!" The chief huffed. "Obviously not. So why don't you enlighten us?" Spider-Man moaned to himself. Idiots.

"The Green Goblin has kidnapped someone-a girl- named Mary Jane Watson. He's done it for reasons beyond me. Not for cash, that's for sure. Just to make my head spin till it falls off. Now I don't know where he is, or the Fantastic Four." "The FF has been located, Spider-Man. They're waiting for you at the hover car. You washed away from them before. Shall I transport you, then talk about your sentence?" Spider-Man bent down, picked up some sand, and threw it on the chief. They just stood there, looking at each other. Spider-Man started running down the beach as the chief ordered to open fire. Spider-Man hustled down the beach like he was on _Bay Watch_, but with a boatload of bullets chasing after him. Wow. That was a lot of bullets. "I'll get you, Spider-Man!" The chief yelled. Aw, still sore about the old sand-on-the-uniform gag. Typical these people had no sense of humor.

Spider-Man's spider-sense went berserk! Well, if bullets were aiming at you right and left, I'm sure your mind would be screaming, "GET THE HELL OUTTA THERE!" too. Spider-Man's spider-sense did that, too, along with warning him of danger that was to happen in the future. Why didn't it tell him the cops were gonna shoot at him earlier? Now he wished he were physic, like that chick Raven on Disney Channel. That'd be a cool super power. Spider-Man realized he was daydreaming. And when you're running or your life and daydreaming at the same time, you're likely to be shot. Dead.

Finally, he thought. I'm out of range of those horrible lead machines. Great! Now I'm talking like Aunt May! And now I'm talking to myself! I should just stop it now! But, its perfectly normal for people to talk to themselves, right? I mean, to figure stuff out and all. But I don't know. Because if people do talk to themselves, I can't hear them. Wow. I talked to myself for a whole paragraph! Rock on!

Spider-Man shouted "Boo-yah, Baby!" As the Fantasti-Car came into view. He ran up to them, smiling under his mask. "Guys! Are you all okay?" He said in a huff as he slowed down to a stop. "Yeah, fine. You?" "Great, J-Man, except the--" But he was interrupted by a gang of officers running and screaming down the shore. "Them?" The Thing asked. He nodded. "Get in the hover car, sonny. Keep your head down." Mr. Fantastic said. "Sure, Daddy-o!" He beamed as he hid under the control panel of the Fantasti-Car. "Ooh, what does this button do?" Spider-Man said, mimicking Dee-Dee from the television show _Dexter's Lab_. Mr. Fantastic rolled his eyes. "There is no off button on your obnoxious machine, is there?" He said, half laughing. "There is." Spider-Man informed him. "(It's out of order)."

Spider-Man shushed down when he heard Mr. Fantastic greet the squad of cops. "Hello, gentlemen. May I be of assistance?" "We've got a warrant for Spider-Man's arrest!" Phff! Spider-Man though. Typical! "Well, I assure you, my good men, he is not here. He went off in search of the Green Goblin." "Why are you after him? If he's with us, aint it clear he's a good guy?" The Thing added. "We could care less about his relations!" One officer squealed, using rapid hand motions. "What we care about is that he flung a paramedic out of an ambulance and dumped sand on the chief!" There was an awkward silence. "Okay. Carry on." Spider-Man got out onto the sand a bit later. Everyone looked at him. "Uh…" "Did you really throw a man out of his ambulance? And dump sand on the chief of police? DO YOU WANT TO BE PUBLIC ENEMY NUMBER ONE?" "Geeze, girl! Give a guy a break!"

Spider-Man plopped down on the ground. "So where could Mary Jane be?" He said rhetorically. Mr. Fantastic looked about the surroundings. "Hey, how about that building over there that had the word "GOTCHA" spray-painted in green graffiti?" Everyone got up to look. Boy, they felt stupid. "Oh man! We could have--" "Rub it in, why dontcha?" Spider-Man interrupted Johnny, as they started towards the eerie warehouse.

As they entered the door, Spider-Man let out a huge sigh of relief. "What is it?" Is friends all asked simultaneously, looking at one another. Spider-Man turned around to them in the well-light room and said joyfully, "No bombs!"


	6. Prepare to be Ambushed

The super heroes entered with caution, since last time it had ended badly for them. Spider-Man especially. Mary Jane was here. He could feel it. He could picture her beautiful, redheaded smile right there, waiting for him to save her and take her home. Maybe lie and bed and watch Seinfeld. Or something more enjoyable.

"M.J." He whispered, suspense killing all of them. "Ooh! Over here! Over here!" A girly voice called. Spider-Man leaped into a clearing in the room, and saw Mary Jane there! But she was unconscious. "M.J.?" He called, shaking her gently. Then a smoke bomb fell from a shadowy part of the roof. Spider-Man hurried before he inhaled it. The Goblin. Fuck.

"Jackass!" He screamed, rolling off to the side and almost knocking the Fantastic Four down. "What? No pain no game." Responded that crackling voice. The Green Goblin and glider appeared before them. "Its so sad you came. I was really enjoying Mary Jane's company. We've had some real alone time, if you know what I mean." Spider-Man stood up. "You're a fucking pervert!" He hollered. The Goblin bowed. "Thank you. I try." Just then, his glider started shooting bullets. "Shit! Duck!" The Thing said, though it was obvious.

As the bullets continued, they devised a plan. "G.G.'s after me, so you guys get my girl. I'll try to lead him away, I don't think he noticed you dudes." Spider-Man said as he hurried off. Now, Mr. Fantastic was used to making the plans. He didn't like being second in command.

"Hi, cuddles!" Spider-Man said, hopping onto the Goblin's glider. He'd never tried this move before. He saw it in a Jackie Chan movie. He couldn't believe it worked. Damn, that's cool!

"I don't think I've been on here before! This is cool, but sorta wobbly. How do you keep your balance? One little move and your off." The Goblin ignored Spider-Man's presence and tried to balance the two out. Spider-Man, however, was having the time of his life. Spider-Man finally stopped having fun on the flying seesaw and knocked the Goblin off the glider. "Lets see…how do ya work this thing?" Spider-Man pressed a button with his foot, and the glider spat out flames. "Ooh, that's not right."

Finally, using all his body strength, he moved the glider up and out the roof. The falling wood cut up his costume. It was always his costume! He should put on the amour more often. Okay, now for the tricky part. Spider-Man hopped off the glider, which wasn't easy to do for a beginner. Next, he grabbed one end of it and started swinging around in circles. This glider was so heavy! Must weigh more than The King Pin, which is a real lot. Then, with all his might, he flung it into the harbor. The Green Goblin wasn't as tough without his toys.

"Oh, Gobby? Come out, come out, wherever you are!" He called from the roof. He needed to distract him so the FF could save M.J. Spider-Man hopped through and onto the floor. His spider-sense went wild as soon as he landed, and he ducked, making the Green Goblin's surprise attack seem more…noticed. "Damn it! I hate you Spider-Man! I've hated you since day one. And now I'm going to make you pay!" "Bill me!" Spider-Man said, in a really bitchy tone. The Green Goblin threw a gas at him. Spider-Man wasn't prepared for that, and he sank to the ground and blacked out.

He woke up moments later, lying down against a crate. He couldn't move. Paralyzed. He'd gone through this once or twice before. But, of course, at that time the Goblin wasn't sure if he wanted to kill him. Spider-Man needed to work his way out of this. And he knew how.

"Ooh…my head." Spider-Man moaned. "What the…paralysis gas! Why should I be surprised?" The Green Goblin set off a smoke bomb, and walked through, making his grand entrance. "Nice touch." Spider-Man commented. "Thank you." He grinned. Spider-Man just wanted to smack his ass to Uranus. But he needed time to recover.

"Spider-Man. Has it dawned on you that I haven't asked for a ransom yet?" "Yeah, it has." Spider-Man said calmly. "Well, my friend, there's a reason for that. All that. Do you know what it is?" "No, professor, but I've got a hunch its some insane scam to make me die or something." He answered. The Goblin clenched a fist. "_Revenge_. That's all it's ever been about. You somehow have stopped me in the past. Humiliated me. Made me seem weak and powerless. So that will end today." He but his fist down and started to pace the floor.

"I kidnapped your girl, made you worry, and almost killed you today. It seemed perfect. But, as always, you find a way to come back and haunt me!" As The Green Goblin was ranting on and on, Spider-Man was beginning to regain his strength. "Loathing isn't even saying it lightly. So, I decided to kidnap her, have you here, and kill her right in front of you. Maybe let you grieve and soak your mask for a moment, then slowly and painfully finish you off. It's simple really. Then, with you out of the way, I'll get my old chums back together. All the super villains on earth will rule the world!" Spider-Man coughed. "Ruling the world? Really not your cup of tea, Gobby. I never expected you to try that." The Goblin shrugged. "You make people crazy, you know that?" Spider-Man could feel his powers coming back. Only a few more minutes. "Well, at the risk of sounding clichéd, you'll never get away with this." The Goblin laughed. "Well, if I don't," He said pleasantly. "You wont be alive to gloat this time."

And the Goblin remained quiet, leaving our hero to worry and sweat. Or so he thought. Spider-Man felt rejuvenated and alive, baby! And this time, its personal. Spider-Man screamed and punched the Green Goblin off guard. He smashed headfirst into some crates. "You jerk! You caught me mono logging! That's not fair!" "And you call kidnapping fair?" The Green Goblin hurried over to the spot he had kept Mary Jane. But she was gone. Vanished. Disappeared. The Fantastic Four! How had he not thought of that? Oh no.

The Fantastic Four joined Spider-Man in a line, now. Which meant Mary Jane was safe and out of harms way. Spider-Man felt like he was glowing. Spider-Man put his fist into his hand, that _I'm- gonna-kick-your-fucking-ass _motion. "You know how the Sinister Six always come and fight me, and I'm stranded six to one?" Spider-Man asked. The Green Goblin nodded weakly, not moving from his position. Spider-Man wished The Goblin could see his smile. "Well, prepare to be ambushed."


	7. The Invisible SpiderMan

Unfortunately, The Green Goblin was not as helpless as he seemed. Once Spider-Man leaped over and attacked, the Goblin took out a pumpkin bomb, stolen from the Hob Goblin, and threatened him with it. Spider-Man did not attack. Not with a bomb in sight. The Goblin laughed and got up. "The water may have short-circuited my glider, Spider-Man, but I assure you that The Green Goblin always has a plan b!" "Yeah. Bombs. Geeze, why should I be surprised? That's all you ever do! For the sake of humanity, pick another tactic before I die of boredom!" "Hey, it works, don't it?" The Goblin laughed. Now he had the upper hand. And that hand held a deadly explosive. Cool.

"Alright, then. Lets get down to business, shall we?" The Goblin muttered. "Business? You said it was about revenge." "I know what I said. But with plan b, my goals change. You see, once you were dead, I'd ask for ransom on your body. But now "I'm demanding ransom!" "For what? You don't have anything to ask ransom for, you crazy lunatic!" Spider-Man informed him. The Goblin slowly waved his head. "Plan b," He mumbled to them. "Plan b." Spider-Man gulped. This wasn't good. Not one bit good. It was actually terrible. The Goblin was capable of so much, even if he wasn't aware of that.

The Goblin held out something. Small, but everyone could see what it was. It was a button. And a button pressed is never a good thing when bombs are afoot. "That's right! Ransom for all of you! I'll be informing the police, and if you try anything, boom!" The Goblin laughed and laughed. As he headed off to rant for ransom. Invisible Woman cried, "You'll kill yourself, too!" The Goblin spun around, with a scary smile on his face. "My dear," He said to her. "The Green Goblin never dies."

Spider-Man peeked around the room. Cameras. "Exactly enough to cover each others blind spots." Mr. Fantastic told them. "Fuck that, man! That fucking sucks!" Spider-Man and Johnny Storm said simultaneously. The Thing laughed. "So, watta we gonna do? If Smiles gets his cash, we're dead. And if he don't, we're dead. Any ideas, genius?" He asked Mr. Fantastic. "Reeds, what are we going to do?" Mr. Fantastic sighed and leaned against a crate. "Sue! That crates' full of explosives!" Johnny yelled, pulling her away from it. "This is not Dr. Doom we're talking about. This is the Green Goblin. He's never tried to take over the world before. If we beat Doom, we can beat this creep." Spider-Man looked around. The cameras had to be taken out, but not so the Goblin would blow them all up. Spider-Man thought and thought while the others argued. C'mon, Peter! He said to himself. Suddenly, he got it. Just like that. A bat out of hell. Bam!

"Sue! Guys, I've got it! I know how we can fool the cameras." Everyone started listening. "Okay, this is gonna sound…well…I don't know how its gonna sound, but we need to get the hell out of this building!" "But, we gotta pin the Goblin, right?" Spider-Man shook his head. "The Green Goblin got us beat this time. But once we're out, he'll be in for a shock. I got it all planned."

Spider-Man explained his theory to everyone. "If we all hide behind this crate, the cameras once notice us. But, Sue can turn us all invisible. So, once we're behind the crate, Sue will use her powers and-bam-we're invisible and the cameras don't know it!" "What then?" The Thing asked. "Then, we take the explosives in the crate, the one Sue was leaning on, and we hurry outside before Big Ugly notices. Then, we blow up the place." Everyone looked at Spider-Man. Blow up the place? That's murder. But everyone knew the Green Goblin. He was a monster. And deserved to be blown up. All super villains did. "Okay, everyone behind the crate to talk. " The Thing told them. They all huddled behind it. The Thing had to lie down in order to fit behind it. He was the worst a hide and seek.

Spider-Man carried some explosives. "Okay, Sue! Take it away!" Sue's hair blew around a little, and she pushed out a force field that turned them all invisible. "Okay. Now can we get the hell out of here?" Sue asked them. Spider-Man shook his head. "I need to loop the cameras, to show Thing's feet lying there. Other wise he'll be suspicious.

Spider-Man climbed up on the wall, Sue trying hard to keep him invisible. He looked at the camera, opened up to all the wires, and used his computer skills. Red to blue, blue gets cut, ta-da. That easy. When you're a genius. Spider-Man hopped down. "Sometimes, its good to be a geek." Said the Peter Parker within him. He laughed. "Lets get out of here."

They all hurried down a narrow corridor of crates, trying to remember where the exit was. "I can't fit!" The Thing cried. "Its too tight!" Then Spider-Man spotted the exit. He opened the door, which was creepy because no one was really there. "Thing! Just knock the crates down! We're here!" The Thing did so, and they all ran, trying not to be squashed. Spider-Man dove headfirst out the door. He looked at his hand. He could see it. Thank god! Being invisible gave him the chills!

"Well, now what?" "To set up the explosives." Mr. Fantastic said before Spider-Man. "Hand them over, son," He said. "I'll extend my arms and but the bombs in place." "Sure thing, Daddy-o!" Spider-Man answered, tossing him the explosives. He sighed as he stretched out his arms. They were in place. Okay, this was it. "Johnny, flame on." Thing said. He felt so cool. He always wanted to say that. Johnny's body turned to flame. And he lit each explosive and hurried back to his friends.

It was like a big fireworks show. Fire filled the sky, and the noises seemed like it was New Years or something. Spider-Man stood there. The Green Goblin was in there. _In there_. In the fire. Ooh, he was as good as dead. But he felt the same way he did the last time he thought he finished the Green Goblin. Empty. Spider-Man shook his head and chuckled. The Green Goblin wasn't dead. That kind of hatred and evil cant just vanish. "I know how you feel, son." Mr. Fantastic told him. "Yeah, Daddy-o?" Spider-Man said back. "Oh, and Spider-Man?" "Yeah?" "Don't call me Daddy-o."


	8. The Green Goblin Never Dies!

Everyone just stood there, unsure what to make of it all. Someone decided to break the silence. "We did it!" Sue cheered like a blonde bimbo over the sirens. Spider-Man didn't tell the others of his doubts, even though Mr. Fantastic already knew. "Yeah, we did do it." He said. They had won. This time.

Spider-Man walked over to the Fantastic Four. "You guys, I don't really know what to say." He began. "You saved my wife's life, and I cant thank you enough for helping me." Mr. Fantastic stretched his hand over to reach Spider-Man's shoulder. "That's what friends are for son, I mean, Spider-Man." "Thanks Daddy-o, I mean, Mr. F. Thank you so much." "Oh, stop it! You'll give him a big head. Well, big_ger_, anyway!" Johnny laughed.

"Stop him! There he is!" Some officers chanted as they arrived. At first, everyone thought it was The Green Goblin. But Spider-Man relaxed. "Well, that's my cue," He told them. "I mean, I really don't feel like being arrested today." He gave a quick salute, then spun off on a freshly spun web. The city never seemed so beautiful. So alive and welcoming. It was liberating, really.

Spider-Man hurried towards Mary Jane. Before he left, Mr. Fantastic told him she'd be safe at home. And Spider-Man wanted to be the first to greet her. "If I can make it there, I'll make it anywhere! Its up to you, New York, New Yoooorrrrrrkkkk!" He sang. Wow. He was signing. On a weekday. He was in a good mood.

Spider-Man decided to get Mary Jane something really nice, though he couldn't afford anything nice at all. He swooped down to a flower stand, yes, in his costume. "One dozen roses, please!" He said proudly. The stand owner just stood there. "Um, hello? I've got money, if that's what your wondering." "O-okay, Mr. Spider-Man." He shakily muttered, putting together a beautiful bouquet. Spider-Man reached in one of the pockets and pulled out is wallet. "Okay…here we go! And keep the change!" Spider-Man grabbed the flowers and took off. He didn't know why he let the man keep the change. I guess he needed some good publicity. And to get out of there fast before someone took a peek at his license!

Spider-Man entered the apartment building window. To his surprise, the window was locked .It was never locked! Never. So, instead, a few minutes later Peter Parker walked into the apartment room. "Lucy, I'm home!" He called. There was no response. "Lucy?" Still no response. Peter got a bad feeling. He looked in the bedroom last, and he saw a note on the bed. Oh great.

He cautiously approached the note, read it, and dropped it instantly. He dropped it so fast, the author couldn't even read it. Peter quickly stripped butt naked and threw on his Spidey Suit. Mary Jane, he thought. Please be okay, Mary Jane.

Spider-Man opened the window and leaped out in one fast motion that it looked like he just plain crashed through it. How many times could a girl be kidnapped? It was really unbelievable! Spider-Man traveled so fast on his webs. He never had gone this fast. Over sixty miles an hour, to be the least.

Finally, his destination appeared. And it was such a horrible sight, it could make your eyes bleed.

A figure was on the George Washington Bridge. It was faint, at first. He couldn't tell who it was. Then a second figure came into view. It was a person. Unconscious on top of the bridge. Spider-Man started to sweat. "Oh my god…"

It was Mary Jane! She was on top of the bridge! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Spider-Man stopped on one of the large cables. The figure standing up. It was clear now. Spider-Man understood what was going on now.

The man held up Mary Jane and waved her over the edge, laughing. He then said something so clear and powerful. What he had said before. And in the letter. "The Green Goblin never dies!" Spider-Man stood there, unsure of what action to take. Instead, he yelled, "What do you want, Goblin? You've gotten your revenge!" The Goblin shook his head. "Its personal now!" He told him. "Goblin, let her go! This is between me and you!" Spider-Man said, pleading. Spider-Man was going crazy inside. He didn't want Mary Jane to die. Not the way Gwen Stacy did. Please, not that way.

The Green Goblin lifted Mary Jane's lifeless body into the air. Spider-Man knew. It wasn't about money. Or revenge. This was pure hatred. Loathing. Despising. "The Green Goblin never dies!" He said, and he dropped the redhead beauty to her death.


	9. Taking A Dive

Spider-Man couldn't move. His entire body went numb. He thought about spinning a web, but realized how that ended with Gwen Stacy. Instead, our hero leaped off the bridge and went after the love of his life. Spider-Man spun webs in front of him and pulled on them to give him more speed. He reached Mary Jane's arm, and latched onto her tight. Spider-Man held onto her with one hand and with the other spun a web that stuck to the bridge. They jolted to a stop.

Mary Jane's eyes slowly opened, and she remembered all that had happened. "Omigod! Peter!" She turned to look at Spider-Man. "He's okay," Spider-Man said. "I've got you, now." "That Goblin!" She screamed. "Mary Jane, I need you to calm down." He said. But then, the sound of the glider made them shiver. "He had a spare!" Spider-Man growled. He looked at Mary Jane. "M.J. He's coming. He'll kill us." "What do we do?" She asked, shaking. "I'm going to let go of the web." Mary Jane looked at him, saying _are you fucking crazy? _Spider-Man kissed her through his mask. "We'll be okay as long as we're together." He told her. She nodded and squeezed Spider-Man as they fell.

The splash was loud and the water was freezing. Mary Jane let go of Spider-Man and floated to the top. "Mary Jane," He said, out of breath. "We need to swim away from here. Stay under water for as long as you can." She nodded and started swimming. Spider-Man looked up at the sky. The Green Goblin was hovering overhead, cursing. He didn't see them yet. Perfect. Spider-Man dove under water and started swimming. He couldn't see through this disgusting water. It was so dark and cold, like swimming in the artic. But Spider-Man never had had that experience, so he couldn't tell for sure.

He came up for a breath, weakly sucking in air. He couldn't really breathe through his mask. But he couldn't take it off. He needed to keep moving. Spider-Man spotted Mary Jane. She was leading him somewhere. She had a plan. Good. Because right now his plan was swimming and breathing.

Mary Jane led him over to the land on which the bridge stood. She didn't squeeze out her hair like she usually did when she got out from the pool or something. Spider-Man rolled onto the ground beside her. "M.J., are you…okay?" He said, taking deep breaths. "Yeah." She said back. "Yeah, she's just fine." Said a crackled voice. Spider-Man sat up and spun around. The Green Goblin! How!

"Run!" Spider-Man said, tackling the man on the glider. "Run, damn it!" But she didn't move. When Spider-Man was thrown back by the Goblin and he landed by her, she sat next to him, rolled up his mask, and went to kiss him. But instead, she put a white cloth to his mouth. A cloth filled with drugs. The room spun for our hero, and then all went blank.

When he woke up, his wrists were restrained to a wall by iron clamps. Mary Jane was next to him. Unconscious. Spider-Man tried to get his wrists out, but the restraints were too tight. And the drugs had made him weary. Great. Nothing better than to be completely helpless inside the lair of an evil maniac whose entire life was bent on killing you.

Mary Jane woke up a little later, and looked right at him. "Peter!" She cried. Spider-Man didn't answer. He didn't even look at her. "How could you, M.J.?" Mary Jane looked confused. "How could I what? What are you talking about?" Spider-Man looked at her. "You double crossed me, M.J. Don't play dumb. Its really not the time." Mary Jane give him a _what the fuck are you talking about _look. He was getting these looks a lot lately. "I don't know what you're talking about. First, The Green Goblin took me. I was in this warehouse. Then the Fantastic Four came to save me. Then some man brought me here. He was dressed as a cop. But he drugged me." Spider-Man started to think. "You were here since then?" He asked. She nodded. "The whole time, stuck to this stupid wall." Spider-Man thought. "I was just drugged…but by you!" "That's insane! I didn't do it! I love you!" Spider-Man couldn't think straight. What the hell was going on?

The Green Goblin waltzed in with a huge smile on his face. This was an actual smile, like he was happy. "Hello, Spidey. I hope you didn't think you're girl would really stand by your side forever. You didn't think that, did you?" Mary Jane spat on him. "You creep! What did you do?" The Goblin wiped the spit off his face and sighed. "I wanted it to be a surprise, but if you really want to know…" Just then, someone walked through the door that made both their mouths drop. The Goblin laughed. "Meet Mary Jane Watson-Parker!"

This girl looked exactly like Mary Jane. For all Spidey knew, she _was _Mary Jane! But something wasn't right. She didn't have her smile on. And he breasts weren't…like they were. Neither were her waists. Or her legs. "That's not Mary Jane!" Spider-Man said, trying to pull free from the wall. The Goblin waved a finger. "Good thing I made your restraints extra strong, eh Web Head?" Spider-Man growled. "No, you're right. That's no Mary Jane. The real one's right next to you. But, check out her, huh?" The fake Mary Jane smiled and waved. She then reached under her neck and started pulling at it. Spider-Man figured it all then. "Chameleon!" Spider-Man yelled. "I shoulda known! _My_ M.J.'d never look _that _ugly!" The Chameleon ripped off the mask, reveling his white face. "Very good, genius." He said. "Now, excuse me while I change. I hate mimicking a woman!"


	10. No one will hear you die

They were left alone for a while, to sulk in defeat. I lost, he thought. I lost I lost I lost I lost I lost. He tried to lean on the wall, but his restraints wouldn't let him sit down. So, he stuck his feet to the wall. "What in god's name are we gonna do?" Spider-Man said aloud. "Don't say that! You're Spider-Man! You'll think of something, am I right?" Mary Jane snapped back. "I hope so." He replied, reaching an all time low. Spider-Man tugged at the metal restraints. Man, they were strong! The Hulk would have a hard time breaking these.

"What was there plan? Just to get at me?" He asked. "Petey, I mean, Spidey, why don't you to try something?" Spider-Man tugged his arms, but stood up again. "I can't get them out, M.J. What don't you understand?" Mary Jane thought. "Maybe not that way." She told him. Spider-Man tried turning in all different ways, but nothing helped.

Just then, The Green Goblin walked back in.

"Ooh, don't try anything funny. I've got cameras all over, you know." "What are you planning?" Spider-Man said. "Well, Websy, I suppose you'd like to know, eh? I guess I can give you that much. You see, all this time, I made you think I was after you. But it was more than that, my friend. Much more," He paced the floor, excited to tell his brilliant scheme.

"In this underground lair, I have been planning my revenge on you for some time. Then it dawned on me that I would not receive a profit by just killing you. No, indeed not. So instead, I decided to capture you, which has had a huge impact on your ego, no doubt, and get ransom for you! Then, I'll just kill you later." Spider-Man moaned. "That's got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" "Ooh, but it'll work. Believe me, your days are numbered, Spider-Man." "If I had a quarter for every time someone told me that, I'd be rich! Well, maybe not rich, but I'd have a whole lot of quarters!" The Green Goblin rolled his eyes and left them after saying, "I am invincible, Spider-Man. Not even you can stop me this time." Spider-Man sighed once he was gone. "Finally!" Spider-Man said. "Now I can get us out of here!" "How?" Mary Jane asked. "Just watch."

Spider-Man flipped up over the restraints and stuck his feet to the wall. He was facing the restraints, with his feet up towards the ceiling. "Good!" Mary Jane exclaimed. Spider-Man twisted and turned his hands trying to squeeze his wrists free. "I've almost got it." He moaned, pulling hard to try and break free. Finally, his wrist popped out with a loud _Bop _sound. He unlocked the other and went to free Mary Jane. "I knew you could do it, Tiger." She said. "There's no time, Mary Jane! Get out of here now! It's too dangerous. Don't listen to anyone, hear me? Go straight home and lock all the doors and windows." She nodded and kissed him, then ran off.

Spider-Man realized security cameras had just caught all of that on tape. Damn! He walked up to the camera, looked it in the eye, and gave it the middle finger. Then he webbed up the nozzle and broke it. Now, where were the other cameras that he could flip off? He hurried down the corridor he had seen The Green Goblin go down. He couldn't wait to kick some ass.

Spider-Man stopped once he came to an elevator. He didn't have time to wait. With his super strength, he pried the doors open. "Phew, that'll be sore tomorrow." He said as he slipped through the gap in the doors, and then closed them when he was through. Okay, no way to go but up. All of a sudden, he heard a noise, like _Rerrrrrrrrrrrrr, _it sounded like gears. He looked up. Oh snap.

The elevator was lowering down. He could hear people yelling inside of it. Spider-Man clinged to the wall and started to climb. That was all he could do. He sucked in his gut when the elevator passed him. He sucked it in even more. He slowly climbed past the elevator and he was soon out of that tight space. He was thankful there were only two floors in this shit hole. He pried the doors open again and was in a room with a long, long table. Like a board meeting, almost. There was a big television on the wall, and papers in front of a big, black chair. He looked at the papers. Super. They held notes for his ransom, demands and exceptions. The lunatic was really gonna do it! Spider-Man took the papers and folded them into his pocket. Then, he entered another room. This was the operations booth. There were cameras and buttons and stuff like that. The geek within him had just died and went to heaven. He sat down in the big comfy chair and typed in a bunch of numbers and letters. "Password, Please" The computer said. Password? Hrm….

He typed in "Gotcha", and the computer replied, "Password denied". Oh great. What now? He tried to remember what the Goblin had told him before. "Never Dies," he typed in. Nope, that wasn't it. Wait…maybe it was easier than he thought. I mean, what was the basis of the entire plot? He was! "Spider-Man" he typed in rapidly. "Password Accepted" Said the computer, and the screen opened up. Genius, he thought. Pure genius.

He clicked on the security systems and opened up the footage of him escaping. He deleted it instantly, but not the part where he flipped them off. No, no, that would be for later. Spider-Man set up that footage of him flipping the camera off to go on the big television screen as soon as someone turned it on. Now, he thought, I've gotta get out of here.

Spider-Man opened up the papers. Luckily, one of them was a blueprint of the facility. It seemed that there was a ladder up to the streets in the next room. He got there in no time, but as he reached the first step, he heard the elevator noises again. They were coming! Spider-Man leaped from the second step onto the wall and climbed up faster than the Flash could run. The elevator reached its destination as he did. He twisted a wheel that was on the ceiling. A trap door opened. Spider-Man didn't peer through it at first; he just lunged out of there and shut the door behind him.

He was back on the streets, all right. How about in a parking lot for a bar? Spider-Man walked near a window and peered through it. It was bad news, all right. This place was definitely illegal. No doubt. Spider-Man barged through the doors, and everyone stopped what they were doing. All eyes were on him. Spider-Man marched straight up to a man in a tuxedo, who obviously worked there. He grabbed him by his tie, and in his meanest, sternest voice, told him, "All right, buddy. I've got a mission here. Let me talk to the owner, and I wont arrest every person in this place." "W-why should I care?" The man in the tux asked. Spider-Man tightened his grip and said, "Because I'll leave you in one piece." He flung the man from the tie, and he crashed into a table. People started to pile out.

He crashed through the double doors that were locked hard, and met face to face with the owner, who was sitting on a big couch, but showed a little fear. He was wearing a suit, a diamond ring, had a hat on and held a cane. Spider-Man cracked his knuckles. "We need to talk." The owner nodded. "Indeed we do. Close the doors, will you?" Spider-Man didn't move. "What for?" He asked. The man grinned an evil grin, showing some gold teeth. "So no one will hear you die."


	11. The Bar

Spider-Man didn't move. "I don't scare easy." Spider-Man said, trying hard to act tough. "Neither do I." The owner said, and went to whack Spider-Man with his cane. Spider-Man ducked, and the man smashed a vase instead. "Who the hell are you?" Spider-Man said, dodging the cane again. "And what are you doing with the Green Goblin? The man stopped. "Green Goblin? How did you find out?" Spider-Man shook his head. "You just told me. But, no, seriously, he kidnapped me. And he was gonna get ransom for me. I snuck out and ended up here." "Sit down, will you?" The man said. "I'll stand, thanks. I mean, you just did try to kill me."

"The Green Goblin is paying me to host his secret entrance in my parking lot. He's hiding some things in the back." The man said. "Good. I'll take a look around." "No! You cant! He'll kill me!" Spider-Man quickly spun around and webbed the man to his seat. "And what makes you think I wont?" Ooh. Threatening people was cool. There were definitely things out back! Not much…just dozens of different weapons, plans, pumpkin bombs…the usual.

Maybe the man was hiding more than he thought. All these weapons…with his partners or whoever the hell he rolled with could easily do some major damage. Spider-Man didn't feel safe in there. If The Green Goblin knew he was there, he could blow Spider-Man up in a second! Maybe the cops, or Captain America, could handle this. After all, he found the hideout. Now what more could he do there? Well, confiscating the weapons would be a good idea, he thought finally.

So, Spider-Man made a bag from his precious webbing, and started stuffing in the weapons. First, the really dangerous ones like a bazooka and the sniper rifle. Man, how did a wanted mastermind get all this stuff? Well…maybe the mastermind part…

Spider-Man sneaked out through the back door with the filled bag slung over his back. It was really heavy, even for a superhero! I guess deadly weapons of mass destruction were supposed to weigh a lot. But now that he was out on the streets, he didn't know where to go or what to do with the big bag of weapons he had over his back. The police would think he did it; Jameson…who knew what Jameson would do…maybe the Fantastic Four? Yeah. Maybe they'd help him! They did last time Mary Jane was kidnapped by The Green Goblin!

Just as he was about to swing off, a loud BOOM! sound came from behind. Spider-Man dropped the bag and spun around. The colors were almost blinding. Red, orange, and yellow, all mixed together to form one fire. The bar! Fire! Oh my god, the bar exploded! Spider-Man hurried over to see if anyone was in there, though they'd be dead by now. "Hello? Hello?" Spider-Man called. He got the shivers. He had been in there before. It could have killed him.

Spider-Man heard the authorities coming. It was about time. How was a single man going to stop and explosion? Spider-Man headed back to where he left the bag and…the bag! It was gone! This whole explosion was a diversion! Now someone had the weapons! Great. Typical for him. "Look! There's Spider-Man!" Was what every officer was screaming next. Spider-Man really wanted to leave, but this was a break in the case. Plus, Jameson was there, running towards him.

"Spider-Man! You did this, didn't you?" Were the first words out of Jameson's mouth. "Ooh yeah. I love setting things on fire," Spider-Man said sarcastically. "Look, the secret entrance is in that reserved parking space. I entered the bar, some guy tried to kill me, then told me the Green Goblin was storing weapons in his bar. I came out, place blew up, I dropped the weapons I confiscated and went to the building, came back, weapons were gone." Jameson looked really confused. "Secret entrance? Goblin? What in God's name are you talking about?" Spider-Man took the papers he'd taken from the table out of his pocket and waved them. "I didn't have time to read them. I needed to get out of there." "Why?" Jameson said. "Ooh, so I wouldn't be killed." Spider-Man told him casually.

An officer looked at the papers. "The Green Goblin and Chameleon?" He asked. Spider-Man nodded. "I forgot old Change-o." He explained. The officer couldn't believe it. "Ransom…they were going to receive ransom for you?" Spider-Man nodded. "And kill me later on. Look, I've got to go and find these guys. I'm sure they heard your sirens underground and fled the base, but you can have a look around." He smiled. As he shot a web out, he told them, "And in the board room, that video tape is for the Goblin, not you guys!"

Spider-Man hurried home, ready to see his wife. He hated the idea of Chameleon dressing up like her. It was perverted, creepy, and gross. He didn't remember if he kissed the fake Mary Jane. If he did, he reminded himself to wash his mouth.

Spider-Man couldn't open the apartment window. He had told Mary Jane to lock it, and she did. He knocked on it hard, and she came over to answer it. She didn't open it right away. "Who are you?" She asked. It was softer through the glass. "It's me, M.J.," He called. She didn't answer it. "How do I know it's really you and not the Chameleon?" She asked him. He thought about it, then told her, "Because Gwen Stacy was killed by the same man that kidnapped you. The Fantastic Four helped me at the wear house today. Now you have to let me in. I was almost killed tonight after escaping the underground lair. I flipped off the camera." "You did?" She giggled. The window opened. Spider-Man dove inside and kissed her. "You know your guys, baby," He said. "The story of Gwen got you, right?" She shook her head. "Only my Spider-Man would flip off a security camera."


	12. When you least expect it

Peter Parker woke up late the next morning still utterly exhausted, if that could even describe it. But Mary Jane made it all worth it. She was safe. Again. He worried that his being Spider-Man put her health in jeopardy. Well, duh it did. With people trying to kill him all week, his wife must take some of the beating too.

Peter smelled pancakes as he threw on a shirt over his Spider-Man costume. He kissed her as he grabbed a plate. "Mary Jane, baby, when was the last time you made me breakfast?" He laughed. Mary Jane smiled and sat down with him, pouring some maple syrup on her pancakes. "When you rescued me from Hydro-Man last Thursday." She answered, trying not to laugh at Peter's stupid face.

As Peter chowed down on his delicious meal, he couldn't help but feel sad. This is what a relationship is, he thought. Love, companionship, togetherness. But it seemed that being a super hero interrupted what their lives should be. But he had a responsibility to the city. And one to Mary Jane as well. He figured that once he got The Goblin and Chameleon, he'd take Mary Jane away for a few nights. Maybe into the city. Not like that, like into the city into the city, like a nice hotel and dinner, and a nice raise from Jameson to pay for all of it.

He was lucky that Mary Jane understood his situation. Instead of going out all day like she said, he told her he needed to get back to being Spider-Man again. Again. He kissed her, pulled down his mask, and headed out the window, not noticing the tears dripping from Mary Jane's face.

Spider-Man loved the feeling of being on top of the world, or the city, in this case. But he couldn't swing around and show off now. Not today. Not when two psychopaths were on the loose. Oh, God. There were psychopaths on the loose every day of the fucking week! Maybe the Fantastic Four would help him out, I mean, they did yesterday. Spider-Man entered their headquarters and went up to the receptionist. "Hey, lady, The FF free?" "Do you have an appointment?" She asked. "Uh…no?" He answered. "Well, sorry, sir, but no one sees the Fantastic Four without an appointment." "Do you even know who I am?" He asked. "I could care less if you were the president! No one sees them without and appointment!" She said, really angry. "Easy, lady. I need their help. Can you just buzz down or something?" "No, sir!" Spider-Man stomped his way to the front door, opened it, flipped her off, and went outside. Ah, the middle finger. Best one outta the five.

Spider-Man leaped onto the building and started climbing up the walls. He wanted to see that stupid girl's face now! He peeked through the windows as he speeded over them. He knocked on one of them. Johnny Storm answered. "Hey, it's the pizza man!" He laughed. Spider-Man entered through the window. "You could use the stairs." Mr. Fantastic said. "I tried. You should let the receptionist know that super heroes don't need appointments." "They do, though." "Really?" "Yeah." "Really?" "No."

"Look, I need your help." "If this is about the Green Goblin again, he's gone. Remember?" "Yeah, Reeds? Then how is it possible that he and the Chameleon kidnapped me and my wife?" Everyone was quiet. "What?" The Thing asked. "You don't watch the news, do you?"

"Spider-Man, we're busy now. Doctor Doom is planning something and…" "He's planning something! It hasn't happened yet! Look, I know I can do this on my own, but I'm afraid. I know the Goblin is capable of so much, and I mean…I'm scared." They looked at him sincerely. "I mean, we don't know what Doom's doing yet." Sue said. "Yeah, maybe he's on vacation." Johnny added. Spider-Man's face lit up under his mask. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

After a conference, they decided that they needed to search up and down, all around. "We have no clue where he is, what he's planning, or who he's with." "Wow. Great start." "Spider-Man, I believe his pumpkin bombs contain some radiation. What if we search the scanners for high radiation?" Spider-Man shook his head. "Only when they explode. Plus, GG knows he's gotta lay low. He won't give away his location that easily." "Spider-Man, 'd ya think 'e knows ya'd come over 'ere?" The Thing asked. "Maybe, why?" " 'Cuz dontcha think 'e might try something? With Mary Jane home alone 'n all?" Spider-Man froze. Not Mary Jane. Not again.

He dove out the window faster than you could say Captain America. The glass shattered and fell down along with him. As the team ran for the Fantasi-Car, Johnny flamed on and screamed, "You're gonna pay for that window!"

Spider-Man was already in the apartment when the Fantastic Four arrived. They walked in. "So this is 'ya place? Not too shabby." Then they saw him sitting on the floor, holding a letter. He looked up at them. "She's gone." "AGAIN! GOD, SOMEBODY GET A BEEPER FOR THIS KID!" The Thing exclaimed. "Not a bad idea." Spider-Man agreed, handing them the letter.

"_Spider-Man,_

_Congratulations. This has got to be the third time your wifey-poo was kidnapped! By God, that must be a record! I knew your sorry ass would need the Fantastic Four's help. So, I took an opportunity. And I got it. _

_She is currently unharmed, but a little thrown around from the trip. Anyway, since you've lost so much, I'll give you a clue! _She's at the place you'd least expect her to be_. There. Enough said._

_Tootles,_

_-- 3 Green Goblin_"

"The place you'd least expect her to be…" "God I hate think'in!" The Thing complained. "Come on. Lets get a list of places that might hold Mary Jane. Spider-Man, you're welcomed to stay at our tower, under the circumstances you may not want to live alone." He nodded. "Yeah, I think I'll take you up on that offer." So they left, to once again find Mary Jane.


	13. Taking an Opporotunity

Spider-Man was really getting tired of running all over the place. Staying at the Fantastic Four's place would have been a lot nice if he wasn't so worried. "God damn it! Where's the place you'd least expect her to be?" He paced the floor over and over. The noise of Johnny and Ben playing game station made it hard to concentrate.

Spider-Man went into his room to change. He threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt over his costume, and shoved his mask in his pocket. He was sweaty from wearing that. He said on his bed and sighed. Sue came in. "Hey, Bug Boy." He didn't answer. She sat down beside him and put her hand on his leg. "We'll find her, Petey. We'll find her. You need to calm down and think." "Where's the place I least expect her to be? Safe, that's one. Here…no, the security's too tight…not the Bugle…" "Heck, she's probably at home drinking coffee!" Sue laughed. Peter got up and threw on his mask. "Come on!" He said.

Back at his apartment, he searched every little corner of the place. "This is it! She's got to be here!" He went into the bedroom, leaving the door wide open. Mary Jane was tied up and on the bed! "Mary Jane!" He yelled, he ran over to her. "Don't Move!" Spider-Man looked. The Green Goblin was pointing a gun at him.

"You're so smart, Spider-Man! I never thought it'd take you a few hours to figure it out, no, I expected days." "Spider-Man?" The Fantastic Four called. "Don't come in here!" He called. "Spider-Man, sit down." Spider-Man did so. "This is so sweet. Three cheers for sweet revenge!" "God, don't tell me you listen to My Chemical Romance!" He shrugged. "I though that was Good Charlotte."

"Spider-Man, I want you to know that this will be the day that you die." "Do you know how many times I've heard that?" "Well, I mean it now. I really mean it!" Spider-Man heard a creek. He turned his head. "What was that?" Spider-Man didn't answer. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" "Easy, Green One! It's an old apartment! It creeks!" "Why didn't you answer right away?" "Because you have a gun pointed at me?" That, of course, wasn't the reason. No, Spider-Man knew the creeks and grunts the apartment made. And that, my friend, was not the sound of the structure creaking.

As Spider-Man expected, the gun was knocked from The Green Goblin's clutches. Spider-Man ceased the opportunity to untie his wife, while Invisible Woman took care of the Goblin. The rest of the Fantastic Four rushed in. Now was the fun part.

Mary Jane rushed out of the room while the five of them took on the Green Goblin. "How…" The Green Goblin muttered. "Easy," Spider-Man said. "We saw an opportunity, and we took it." The Green Goblin pulled out a pumpkin bomb. Everyone backed away. "So did I." He laughed. "RUN!" Everyone screamed. They nearly broke down the door as a small explosion followed. They laid on the ground as smoke hissed out the door. The fire alarm blasted so loud Spider-Man thought his ears bled. They checked the room. The Green Goblin was gone.


	14. Never Safe

Things went back to normal after that. Mary Jane was safe. The Fantastic Four was back at their tower. The apartment was also refurnished, which was curtsey of the Fantastic Four. After a long conversation of Are-You-Okay's and Yes-I'm Fine's and Are-You-Sure's and Yes-I'm fine's.

But he couldn't relax. Peter knew his wife wasn't ever safe. And Spider-Man knew the Green Goblin wasn't dead. That kind of evil cannot die so easily. He had learned that from experience. And now the Fantastic Four knew.

Sure, they had searched for the abomination. But they were unsuccessful. Spider-Man had perceived that from the beginning. It would be a long, long while before he was ever safe. He may never be safe. But, those were the risks he chose when he put on the mask. And forever will the mask remain….


End file.
